


【糖桃】你的乐趣

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 拟兽化AU，已同居设定。（拟的是体型比现实中大很多的大型毛绒绒）





	【糖桃】你的乐趣

　　猫或多或少都有点懒。

　　小罗伯特·唐尼对此观点持肯定意见。他也不知道为什么有那么多的猫在网上宣称这是对他们这个种族的刻板印象，毕竟他平生所见的反例实在不多，真正可以说像犬科动物一样活力四射的恐怕只有克里斯——姓海姆斯沃斯的那个。不过说实话，克里斯·海姆斯沃斯本身就是只从各个方面来说都可以被写入典型反例列表的橘猫，这反而让他显得不那么反常了，因为一切就好像顺理成章似的。

　　猫中之狗。

　　他的粉丝是这么评价他的。

　　而与其相反，克里斯·埃文斯经常从粉丝那里得到的评价是狗中之猫，罗伯特对此甚感欣慰，这类评价的出现说明克里斯那迷人的敏感内心世界终于得到了瞩目与关怀。克里斯一向讨厌被当成那种没心没肺的傻狗，不过他有时又觉得时刻都能快乐地摇着尾巴其实也是一种罕有的纯粹和坚定，这种完全对立的矛盾在克里斯身上还有很多，罗伯特时常会半真半假地说，有趣的灵魂罕有，而你一口气拥有两个。

　　不过他不免地有点嫉妒，毕竟，猫或多或少都有点善妒，而罗伯特——刚才没说吗？他是典型中的典型，是猫中之猫。

　　罗伯特从被子里钻出来，跳下床之前按了一下床头柜上遥控器的按钮，窗帘随之缓缓拉开，他隔着落地窗看见他亲爱的金毛猎犬正在院子的草坪上享受几乎每天都有但仍旧无比珍贵的清晨时光。猫在一天中的任何时候都是困的，即便他刚刚醒来，罗伯特欣赏着这充满春天气息的场景，在明媚又不至于刺眼的阳光照耀之下，惬意地打了个哈欠。

　　就像克里斯是标准到可以拍照被印入教科书的金毛，罗伯特也是标准到可以被拍照录入图鉴的乌云盖雪，不过在饰演钢铁侠期间，他得根据托尼·史塔克的设定把身上白色的部分都给染黑，再在胸前染一团白，久而久之他都快忘了自己是白爪子了。

　　现在，罗伯特仔细地舔着他久违了的白爪子，而克里斯终于从光线的变化之中察觉到他已经醒了，带着满身微凉的晨露跑过来，把湿漉漉的鼻子抵在玻璃窗上。

　　罗伯特走过去，隔着窗户和他碰了碰鼻子，然后抬起前爪指了指卧室门的方向。这个动作里面包含了“可以进来了吗？”和“一起吃早饭？”以及“别着凉了”等多重含义。

　　假如仔细去找，罗伯特相信世界上还是可以找到不懒散的猫，不过不喜欢户外运动的狗大概就少到可以忽略不计了，即使进门之后喷嚏打个不停，克里斯也不会放弃他的晨间时光。

　　有几次他甚至想大早上的去外面玩雪，罗伯特不得不采取极端行动阻止他，在他得以跳下床之前叼着他的脖子把他拽回来，然后蜷起猫咪柔软的身体把他裹住。

　　“这是一种本能，我也控制不了。”克里斯是这么说的，“外面在下雪啊，你难道不想冲出去在雪地里打滚吗？”

　　罗伯特难得在克里斯面前表现出了茫然，于是克里斯揶揄他：“这是狗的乐趣，你不会懂的。”

　　“是啊。你知道猫的乐趣是什么吗？待在温暖的房间里，趴在柔软的垫子上，看窗外的狗玩雪。”

　　克里斯假装生气地朝他发出低吼，不过后来他们各自围着钢铁侠和美国队长围巾去外面玩雪了，克里斯柔软的金色毛发上沾满了细碎的雪花，他回过头，看见罗伯特站在雪地里，四只白爪完全没入了雪中。

　　“现在你是黑猫了，浑身上下一根杂毛都找不出来。”他一本正经地说。

　　“嗯……那我们最好在你把自己玩成白狗之前回去。”虽然被强行拽了出来，但是罗伯特这辈子从来就没弄懂过雪要怎么玩，他用爪子扒拉着身边的雪，只觉得冰冷又湿润，弄得他的肉垫很不舒服。

　　然而下一秒克里斯就扑过来，咬着他的围巾把他拽进了雪最厚的地方：“来吧，感受一下我的本能。”

　　“我可不相信你控制不住本能这种鬼话，我看你拍戏的时候控制得挺好的。”罗伯特被他拽得踉踉跄跄，跟着一起躺倒在了雪地里，冬季的天空看起来有些阴沉沉，不过却很漂亮，“毕竟美国队长可不能随便吐舌头或者摇尾巴。”

　　“但我觉得他冬天的时候也会想玩雪。”克里斯的尾巴在雪地里快活地摇了起来，“这是狗之常情，谁都一样，美国队长也不能免俗。就像托尼·史塔克说不定也讨厌给人按爪呢。”

　　罗伯特倒是不讨厌按爪这件事本身，也不介意给粉丝来一张爪印照，但气味温和易于清理尝起来味道居然也不错的可食用印泥可是近几年才被发明出来的，在此之前他们都得忍受印泥沾在爪子上古怪的感觉以及刺鼻的气味。

　　“我觉得他会为了更方便给人按爪自己发明可食用印泥。”罗伯特咕哝道，“那就是造福人类的事情了。”

　　今天并没有雪，他们也不用在回来之后第一时间钻进浴室洗热水澡，罗伯特肩膀上挂着干毛巾，嘴里叼着吹风机等在玄关，在金毛大狗乐颠颠地冲进门之后按住他然后把他擦干。

　　克里斯乖乖地待在原地，他知道他的猫系男友在细致整理皮毛这方面是绝对不会马虎的，他可以什么都不用想地坐在那儿任凭他处理，百无聊赖地盯着玄关鞋柜上摆着的两个杯子。

　　这两个杯子也是复仇者周边产品，以托尼和史蒂夫的爪子为原型制作的猫款爪爪杯和犬款爪爪杯，当然，爪子的“原型”其实是罗伯特和克里斯，但是这一猫一狗难得地在乐趣这件事上统一了阵线：他们不能理解人类影迷的乐趣，不过是爪子而已，到底有什么可爱的？

　　而且因为是人类用的杯子，在他俩这里不具备实用价值，最后只好摆到了空荡荡的鞋柜上，成了两个连主人都无法理解其欣赏价值的观赏品。

　　在克里斯的金色毛发重新变得干燥蓬松之后，罗伯特满意地放下了吹风机，告诉克里斯：“对了，你的新沙发昨天就到了，我忘了告诉你。”

　　克里斯知道罗伯特是在催促他去拆箱，无论箱子里是什么东西，罗伯特都会在内容物被拿出来之后钻进去，然后隔着箱子用有些闷的声音向克里斯发出感慨：“猫为什么无论长到多大都喜欢钻纸箱呢？”

　　克里斯每次都会挖苦他：“谁知道呢？这大概就是猫的乐趣。”

　　不过这一次，在把沙发放到合适的位置之后，克里斯饶有兴趣地走到了纸箱边上，说：“我倒是很想试试。”

　　罗伯特抬起视线，看见先是克里斯的鼻子探了进来，然后他整只狗都钻进了纸箱里。因为是装犬用沙发的箱子，容纳一猫一狗并不算太困难，但确实有些小小的拥挤。

　　他们在这有些窄小的空间里紧靠着，不知不觉间开始颈项厮磨，忽然就找到了某种共同的乐趣。

　　“汪汪汪。”于是克里斯说。

　　“喵喵喵喵。”罗伯特回答。


End file.
